Wee Waa
| pop_footnotes = | poprank = | density = | density_footnotes = | established = | established_footnotes = | abolished = | gazetted = | postcode = 2388 | elevation = | elevation_footnotes = | area = | area_footnotes = | timezone = | utc = | timezone-dst = | utc-dst = | dist1 = | dir1 = | location1 = | lga = Narrabri Shire | region = | county = White | stategov = Barwon, Tamworth | fedgov = Parkes | url = | maxtemp = | maxtemp_footnotes = | mintemp = | mintemp_footnotes = | rainfall = | rainfall_footnotes = | near-n = | near-ne = | near-e = | near-se = | near-s = | near-sw = | near-w = | near-nw = | near = | footnotes = }} Wee Waa (pronounced "Wee War", ) is a town located on the north-western slopes of the New England region in New South Wales, Australia. The town is within the Narrabri Shire local government area and is on the Namoi River. Wee Waa is north-west of Narrabri and northwest of Sydney on the Kamilaroi Highway. At the , Wee Waa had a population of 1,653, of which 20.8% were Aboriginal and Torres Strait Islander people. Wee Waa is 42 kilometres from the Newell Highway, and is sometimes referred to as a gateway to the far west centres of Walgett, Collarenebri, Lightning Ridge opal fields and beyond. The Aboriginal meaning of Wee Waa is "Fire for Roasting" from the language of the Kamilaroi people. The town is known to be the "Cotton Capital of Australia" as a rural community situated in the rich agricultural heartland of the Lower Namoi Valley in NSW. The town services a far greater rural community as well as the villages of Burren Junction, Pilliga and Gwabegar. The town is situated approximately above sea level. History The Wee Waa run was taken up by squatter George Hobler in 1837 and the settlement developed. It became an administrative centre in the late 1840s. A police station and court of petty sessions were established in 1847 and a post office opened two years later. It is the oldest established town in the area and is the birthplace of the commercial cotton industry in Australia. Rail services were extended in 1901 from Narrabri to Walgett, passing through the town. The first commercial cotton plantation was established in 1961, irrigated with water from the Keepit Dam on the Namoi River. It was the first town built on the Namoi River. The town is subject to regular floods and is protected by a levee bank. However thousands of people were isolated on properties around Wee Waa in February 2012. Environment Natural The Wee Waa district has a mean summer minimum temperature of and a maximum of . Mean winter temperatures range from to . Mean annual rainfall is , falling on 80 days of the year. Man made The town has two motels, four schools, a preschool, ABC Learning Centre, two hotels and two caravan parks as well as eating-places, a public swimming pool, a nine-hole golf course, bowling club, tennis courts, a modern sporting complex, a hostel for the aged and a new medical centre. Each April the area transforms into snowy white profusion from horizon to horizon as the cotton harvest gets under way. There is also wheat-growing and grazing in the area. Wee Waa is serviced by NSW TrainLink rail services, interstate coaches, and daily air services offered through Narrabri. Notable events In 1973 Arthur Murray lead the Aboriginal cotton-chippers on strike for better pay and working conditions. The Wee Waa Echo called them "radicals and professional troublemakers", adding that "it is not fanciful to see the Aboriginal problem as the powder keg for Communist aggression in Australia". It was in Wee Waa police station that rugby player Eddie Murray was killed in 1981, one of the Aboriginal deaths in custody that prompted a Royal Commission to be set up. It was also the first town in Australia to use DNA testing to find a rapist. On 17 May 2013 at the 79th Annual Wee Waa Show, Columbia Records held the global launch party for the French electronic music duo Daft Punk's album Random Access Memories. This caused much excitement in the town and it attracted an estimated 2,500 tourists. It is believed that footage recorded from the event will be used for a music video. Sport The town has a multi-function Sports Complex, which acts as a de facto community centre. The main sport in Wee Waa is Rugby League, the name of the town's club is The Wee Waa Panthers. This is also Jamie Lyon's home club in which he played before his international career. Lyons later left his professional career with the Parramatta Eels to return for a season with the Wee Waa Panthers. The first-grade team went on to win that year against Moree, 55 to 12. References External links * WeeWaa.com Category:Towns in New England (New South Wales) Category:North West Slopes